This Blood Stained Love
by Destiny-of-your-darkness
Summary: He was an assassin who's job was to kill all those he was assigned to. His way of the samurai was all he knew, but all that changed when a gentle pink-haired waitress showed him love. And for that, he will always protect her. Formally Blood and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Mei: Hi guys! Yay it's the weekend! And, as a thank you for being so patient by waiting for the update for Oh, The Shinobi Life Is So Wonderful Ain't It?** **I created an extra fanfic for ya guys! So enjoy, oh and there will be an update next weekend so don't worry. Have fun! =)**

**Disclaimer: Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Blood was raining all over the place. A dark figure moved swiftly with his sword as he instantly killed his opponents. They were no match for such a skilled samurai. More men dashed at him, pointing their swords to the man, shouting out battle cries. Still, he easily cut through them without blinking. This man was truly a master at killing. As the other warriors fell, the man silently sheathed his sword after wiping the blood off.

"Oi! Teme! What took you so long?!" yelled a blond-haired man running towards him.

"Tch, what are you talking about dope? That was only two minutes." the man said.

The skilled man was very tall and had raven like hair. His eyes were a deep shade of onyx, with a handsomely carved yet pale face. There was no scars, cuts, or even a drop of blood on him that was proof of the battle he was in just only a minute ago.

"Hmph! Well, that was just too long to me, buy _anyways_. Did you finish off the boss man yet?"

The blond-haired man had marks on each side of his cheeks that appeared to look like whiskers. His body was well tanned and had visible muscles peeking through his orange yukata. His eyes were crystal blue and he too was very handsome.

"No, he had an extra card up his sleeve." he said pointing to the corpses on the ground.

"Man, that means that I have to finish him of myself! Thanks a lot teme!" He complained.

The blond man grabbed a kunai and headed towards the fat and ugly man on the ground shaking in the corner of the room.

"W-wait! Please s-stop! I'll give you lots of money! Just don't k-kill me!" He begged pitifully,trying to inch away from the man, but it was no use do to the wall preventing him.

"Gomen, but you did this to yourself." and just like that, the kunai was plunged into his heart and the yakuza leader was dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: Hehe, I'm torturing you guys with the short chapters right? Well, I hoped you liked it anyways. SO REVIEW PWEASE!!!!!!!! X3**


	2. The meeting

**Mei: kyaa! I'm so tired! Lol, I went to a party yesterday and didn't come back till 5am. Hm, I would've stayed asleep a little longer, but I couldn't. DX So I wrote you guys the chapter I promised. =D Lucky you ne? Lol, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"Damn, that really took_ way _too long teme." said Naruto as he stretched. They were now walking out of a huge Japanese styled house made for the yakuza troops.

"Hn, that's because you couldn't shake off the guards outside dope." Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"Eh?! That was because you left me alone! They were huge!"

"Hn. coward..."

Just as Naruto was about to retort, a few dark figures appeared in front of them.

"Did you two complete the mission as ordered to?" one of the dark figures asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch." said Naruto as he tossed the man a bag.

The said man easily caught the bag and looked inside. Inside was a beautifully carved dagger with a few rubies in the hilt and $30,000 yen. ( i don't know if i got it right, $300= 30,000 yen???)

"Hm, excellent. Everything I asked for is here, now, about your reward..."

"$1,000 yen or no deal." Sasuke stated as he glared at the two bodyguards behind the man. His hand rested on his sword's hilt just in case he would need to pull it out.

The man saw this and smirked. There was no point in getting killed for just a few bucks.

"Fine, but have you decided on my offer? I'd love to have such skilled killers join my group."

"Humph, you wish ya old fag!"

"Have it your way then, just don't speak of this to anyone or else." He handed them the money and left.

"Haha! Did ya see that teme! Looks like we scared him off! Now, LET'S GO GET SOME ROMEN!"

Naruto exclaimed as he ran down the paths of the village.

"Dope..." Sasuke sighed and followed him reluctantly.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! That table needs their order! Quit slaking off!"

Sakura pffted and tied back on her apron. Slaking off her ass! She was working to the bone here! Geez, it was only the beginning of her break too!

"Coming!" she yelled back at her boss with annoyance.

The pinkette grabbed the two bowls from the counter and walked towards the table.

"Here, one miso ramen and one pork." Sakura said as she put down the bowls on the table.

"Uh, excuse me, but I ordered a side of rice with this..."

"Ugh, be right back."

Sakura went back to the counter and told the cook to steam some rice.

Ding! Ding!

"Welcome!"

"Hey Sasuke-teme, get us a table while I go take a piss will ya?"

"Whatever."

Sasuke slowly made his way to a table and looked around.

"Sakura! Go take that man's order!"

"Yes!"

She went towards the table and pulled out a pad and pencil.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, what would you like to eat?" she smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: *Yawns* Well I'm beat! Review guys!**


	3. First glance and first lead

**Mei: Aah! It's been so long since I last updated, and it's nice to see that so many of you love my story. =) I would have updated sooner, but holidays are sort of a bitch when relatives aren't talking. -.-' Sadly my life is going crappier 'cause of my family. Trust me, if you were me you'd see why I don't update frequently. Ah well, enough of my problems, you peoplez want to read now right?! XD **

**Disclaimer: Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto! ( don't rub it in.=( )**

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sakura, what would you like to eat?" she smiled.

Well, this is something you usually don't see everyday.

A pink-haired waitress... and a beautiful at that. She was wearing a red kimono with a dark green slash that tied it together. They were a bit ordinary yes, but she certainly made it look elegant on her. She also had a body to be proud of, she was well curved and had a fairly sized bust. The hair was something he had never seen before, it was an unnatural color of cotton pink. It went down to the middle of her back, lots of girls were probably jealous of her.

And her eyes, they were like emeralds that sparkled in the water...

"Sir? Uh, excuse me, sir don't you want anything? Sakura asked trying to get his attention.

He flinched a bit. Crap, was he just checking her out? Oh well better answer her before she notices, the last thing he needed was another fan girl.

"Uh, sorry. Could you come back a little later? I'm waiting for someone..."

"H-hai." she blushed and walked away to tend to the other customers.

That was awkward.

DING!

"Oi teme! Were are ya?!"

"Shut the hell up dope! I'm over here." Sasuke growled. That idiot was to damn loud for his own good.

"Aw, don't be such a piss head! So, anything happen while I was gone?" Naruto grinned as he took a seat across from his best friend.

"Hn, you were only gone for about five minutes."

"So? That's pretty long enough for somethin' to happen."

"Just drop it." Sasuke glared.

"Oooh, something did happen didn't it?" Naruto gave a sly grin with a I-know-you-so-just-give-it-up kind of look in his eyes.

"Tch, whatever, just shut up already."

"Hah! I knew it! So, what happened teme? And don't skip the _juicy _details hehehe-OW!"

"Dope! It was _just_ five minutes! Your acting like I just went on an exotic vacation!"

"Blah blah blah. That's all I here! Now tell me!" Naruto persisted on.

"There's nothing to tell!'

"Teme, if there's nothing to tell then you wouldn't be trying to deny anything right now. Besides, you have a weird look on your face, like ya just saw sumtin' interesting pass right by ya!"

Shit, was it really that obvious? If _Naruto_ was smart enough to tell that I was still thinking about that woman then it was probably printed all over my face. Better think of something quick.

"If you don't hurry up and shut your mouth I'm not going to pay for your ramen." Sasuke threatened holding up all the cash they earned over the past couple of days.

"EH?! W-what do ya mean?! You can't do that! We _both _worked for that! I-it's my money too ya know?! Naruto said with anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hn, your forgetting who's holding the money dope. You can try and take it back, but judging from all are past fights..." he smirked.

"...fine. Damn bastard..." Naruto pouted.

Hmph, that'll teach that idiot whose boss. His smirk widened.

"So, got any word from the others?" Sasuke asked, his face becoming more serious.

"Hah, how did ya know? Right after I pissed some kid came with a letter from Shikamaru." Naruto took an envelope from his robes and placed it on the table, sliding it towards the Uchiha.

Not answering his question, Sasuke frowned and grabbed the letter. They really never did this unless Shikamaru found a dangerous but very rich customer. Tch, must be yakuza again. After opening the envelope he began to read.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "It can't be..."

* * *

Sakura blushed furiously.

Who was that handsome man? She had met some good looking guys before, but damn. This guy was beyond sexy!

"Sakura? What are you doing, there are still other customers coming in you know?!" her fellow waitress, Ayame, exclaimed.

"Eh?! Oh, hi Ayame-chan. Sorry I'll get to it right away!" Sakura declared as she made her way to a couple who just sat down. _"Right, no more fantasizing over someone who you just met Sakura!"_ She thought to herself.

Walking up to the pair Sakura introduced herself quickly and asked for their orders. The man, with blue eyes and black hair, smirked and replied with a "I'd like to have a plate of you." Geez, this happened almost all the time! She twitched and sent him a glare.

"Gomen, we only serve food here _sir._" did this seriously look like a whorehouse to him? Why, she should kick his ass straight out the door! And why wasn't that girl getting jealous instead of just sitting there?!

"Heh, well I had to try right? Besides a beauty like you would show a guy like me a good time." he smirked more. The waitress

"Nii-san, just order something so we can get out of this dump!" the girl whined with a frown.

Well, that would explain it. And hey, this place was certainly no fancy restaurant but it had some good food! Humph, these two were definitely siblings 'cause they were both so arrogant. And to think she could have been taking that one hot man's and his friend's order instead of listening to these bitches!

Which is why she should wrap this up! She grinned.

"You know, I think you need a little help deciding what to get! Oh, I know I'll go get Ayame-chan to help ya! No one knows the food better than her, bye-bye!" Sakura skipped away to grab her friend. Haha now Aya-chan will face the wrath of the annoying siblings!

Sigh, it was so fun too torture your co-worker/supervisor. Specially since they gave you a table of parents with lots of crying and biting brats! Ha, pay-back is a bitch and that bitch is her! (A/N: One of my many quotes! X3) Heh, if that guy was so hot then his friend must extra smexy! Gah! Was she drooling?! Crap, like hell she was gonna act like some hungry rapid fan girl! Ah! That's right, she was looking for Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan then hot guys.

"Ooh Aya-chan~" Sakura sung out.

* * *

Suddenly his eyes widened. "It can't be..."

_Sasuke, Naruto,_

_Some yakuza creeps that call themselves "the_ _ketsueki clan" came by a few minutes ago. They have a lot a dirt on us too, but lucky that all they just want to make a deal with us. And they're offering a generous amount of money and,_

_they have a lead on were Itachi is._

_All they want us to do is find someone that owes them 'cause of some sorta contract. I can't go into details about it now, but meet me and the others in a place called the "Atsuko inn" and make sure no one sees you. I'll explain why later._

_Shikamaru,_

"Eh? What's the matter teme? What's it say?" Naruto frowned.

Breaking away from his shock, Sasuke clenched his fists and stood up. "Naruto, were going."

"Eh?! Why?! I didn't even get to eat yet!"

Sasuke didn't reply and walked out the door.

Ding!

"Hey, wait! Teme! What did it say?!" Naruto yelled running after his partner and friend.

Ding!

* * *

"Gomen, would you like to order now?" Sakura blushed lightly.

...

Why was no one sitting there?!

Sakura twitched and looked around. Nope, no sight of him. Damn, maybe she took to long... Grr, then what was the point of getting all excited?! Shanaro! Why did things like this always have to happen to her?! Humph, might as well leave early today... Making her way to the kitchen, Sakura tapped her boss on the shoulder.

"Oi Ojii-san, I'm going to leave early today. Do you want help before I go?"

The old man smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine Sakura-chan, Ayame and I have things in check now. Go home and have some rest, you deserve it."

She smiled and nodded. "Then, see ya tomorrow!"

After leaving the kitchen and saying goodbye bye to a annoyed and frustrated Ayame, the pinkette left the small hut.

However, a pair of familiar blue eyes followed her out.

"Haruki-niisan, they got away."

The older bother sighed and fiddled with the handle of his sword.

"I know, come on Atsuka, time to catch our pray."

"Yes nii-san." the two stood up as well and took their leave. Leaving nothing but two untouched warm plates.

* * *

**Mei: Yosh! Hoped ya guys ya guys like it! =) Oh, and if any of you want to know what Sasuke and Naruto's outfits look like, I based them on the Naruto Shippiden ending 6. And I'll try updating before vacation ends. Also anyone that has ideas for this fic, PM me and I'll make something work. I work the best off of ideas. =) Anyway, please review and let me know whatcha think! See ya later! ^.^ **


	4. Beware of whats to come

**Mei: Kyaa! I'm back everyone! XD Missed me? Lol, in case you guys didn't know, my computer broke down about few months ago and I had to go and get a new one. Which I LOVE by the way. XP Anywho~ as a treat for my fans I've started my very own Bleach fic! Which I will be posting very soon. Don't know when, but soon. Also for those of you who are wondering why I did not post my computer troubles on my profile, it is simply because that I was too lazy! :D**

**Lol. Enjoy my update! **

**Disclaimer: Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto!**

" Oi! Wait up you sadistic bastard! Slow down! GAH! I SAID TO WAIT NOT RUN FASTER!" Naruto yelled to his partner, who was apparently not listening at all.

Sasuke clenched is fists hard, not paying attention to his teammate but only to the direction they were heading towards.

_Sasuke, Naruto,_

_Some yakuza creeps that call themselves "the_ _ketsueki clan" came by a few minutes ago. They have a lot a dirt on us too, but lucky that all they just want to make a deal with us. And they're offering a generous amount of money and,_

_they have a lead on were Itachi is._

Just what the hell kind of connection did they have to Itachi? And _just _why the fuck was his brother involved with a bunch of weak thugs? Damn it, none this was making any sense at all!

" _Itachi, just what are you planning?"_

Then, the youngest Uchiha brother's thought ended when a familiar name came into his sight.

Atsuko inn

Sakura yawned softly. Although it was only sunset, she felt utterly exhausted! Sure, she may be exaggerating a bit, but who wouldn't if they were in her shoes! And not just because she had to face the wrath of the annoying siblings duo, or the lost chance she got to drool over a bunch of hotties!

No, it was because of her father that she was so tired.

Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit. Before she had gone to work, her father had halted her out of no where.

"_Sakura wait! I-" the said girl turned to her father just as she was about to open the door._

"_What? You want me to recite the Haruno family's motto again before I leave? Leave to an ACTUAL JOB that ACTUALLY PAYS. MY job no less?" the pink-haired woman spoke with an attitude._

_Seito Haruno ignored is daughter's remark about his… business, and continued on to what he was about to say. "No, I just wanted to inform you that if you happen to see anyone wearing a lotus on their backs, come home immediately!"_

Sigh, even though she really wanted to ask about it, she knew not to. There wouldn't be any point if she did. He wouldn't answer her anyway. Every time she attempted to ask her father something, he would just reply with a "Its not important that you know." or a "What good what it do for anyone if I told you?", sometimes he would just ignore her and walk away! But still, Sakura couldn't help wonder what her father had gotten them into this time… What if-

BANG!

"Ow! That hurt! Hey! Watch were you're going you-" Sakura was about to scold the person who bumped into her but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Eh? It's you…"

**Mei: Hah! Bet your wondering who it is right? LOL, I know its WAY to short but this the best I can do for now, still not used to writing on the computer anymore but I'll try to make it longer next time. For now bear with me if it seems bad. I promise I'll get better soon, see ya! ^_^**


End file.
